twohalfmenfandomcom-20200222-history
Gumby with a Pokey
Gumby with a Pokey 'is the 21st episode of Season 7. It originally aired on May 17, 2010. Plot Charlie finds himself with insomnia, and is given prescription marijuana by his pharmacist Russell to help him sleep. After smoking it with Berta, Charlie has disturbing visions of women from his past; Alan and Jake drive to Sacremento to pick up a valuable antique grandfather clock left to Alan by Judith's recently deceased grandfather. While riding home in the car, the clock falls out of Alan's trunk and smashes in to pieces, making his and Jake's trip futile. Cast *Charlie Sheen *Jon Cryer *Angus T. Jones *Conchata Ferrell *Jennifer Bini Taylor *Holland Taylor Guest Starring *Emmanuelle Vaugier as Mia *Katherine LaNasa as Lydia *Ming-Na Wen as Linda Harris *Rachel Cannon as Chloe *Aja Evans as Emily *Magdalena Holland as Svetlana *Rebecca McFarland as Leanne *Katy Mixon as Betsy *Jodi Lyn O'Keefe as Isabella *Missi Pyle as Dolores Pasternak *Rena Sofer as Chrissy *Nayo Wallace as Paulina *Jennifer C. Sparks as Danielle *Melanie Lynskey as Rose Quotes *(Charlie & Berta laughing) *'Charlie: Do it again. *'Berta:' No, no. *'Charlie:' Do it again. Oh, come on, please. Do it again. Do it again. *'Berta:' All right, all right. Last time. *'Charlie:' All right. *'Berta'(la federale): Badges? We don't need no stinkin' badges! *'Charlie:' Okay, okay, I got one. I got one. (La Karl from Sling Blade) Mm. Some folks call it a sling blade. I call it a kaiser blade. Mm. (Laughing) I like them French fried taters. Mmm. *'Berta:' Oh, good idea. *'Charlie:' Where you going? *'Berta:' To the pier to get some of them French fried taters. *'Charlie:' No, Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. I love you, Berta. *'Berta:' I love you, too, Charlie. Give me a thousand dollars. *'Charlie': Why? *'Berta:' Well, if you have to ask, you don't really love me. *'Charlie:' Oh, oh, and-and pretzels! Get so e pretzels! *'Berta( off-screen):' Pretzels? We don't need no stink in' pretzels! *'Charlie:' (chuckles) Oh, man, I'm so lucky to have her in my life. *'Chelsea:' You've had a lot of wonderful women in your life. But you always find a way to sabotage the relationship. *'Charlie:' Chelsea? *'Mia:' She's right, Charlie. If there's a way it can be blown, you'll blow it. And not in the fun way. *'Charlie:' Mia? *'Chelsea:' Tell me something, Charlie. Do you think your inability to commit and all your macho posturing is because deep down, you're afraid you're gay? *'Mia:' You know, I've wondered that, too. Are you just a big oil' 'mo? *'Lydia:' He's not a 'mo. He's got mommy issues. Lots and lots of mommy issues *'Charlie:' Lydia! Hey, it's Lydia. *'Evelyn:' Excuse me. Why does everyone blame the mother? Frankly, I think you we're more on target with that homo theory. *'Charlie:' Okay, I don't want to be high anymore! ---- *'Charlie: '''Oh, God, oh, God, oh, God, oh, God. *'Chloe:' How many times has that been said in this bed? *'Linda Harris:' Or in this chair? *'Isabella:' Or all over that rug? *'Leanne:' On the balcony looking at the ocean? *'Inga:' (speaking Polish/In the shower looking at the drain) *'Charlie:' You're not here! You're not here! None of you are here! *'Emily:' Wow. so this is the bedroom. *'Chrissy:' I never got past the couch. *'Emily:' What are you compaining about? I never got out of the car *'Betsy:' He did me in a little church i Van Nuys. Right in the pew. *'Gabrielle:' I would never let him do me in the pew. *'Dolores Pasternak:' He dumped me when I said "I love you." *'Paulina:' He dumped me when he saw my penis. *'Danielle:' Me, too. *'Dolores Pasternak:' And he never called me again. *'Leanne:' Why, Charlie? *'Dolores Pasternak:' Why didn't you call? *'All: (women claoring) Why, didn't you call me Charlie? *'''Charlie: I was busy. I lost your number! I as out of town! You had a penis? You, I don't know what that thing was! Trivia *ZZ Top guest stars as themselves. *This is Rose's first and only appearance in Season 7. *This is the first episode where several of Charlie's ex-girlfriends are seen in one room. They are seen again at his funeral in Nice to Meet You, Walden Schmidt. * Judith does not appear in this episode. Title quotation from Russell, Charlie's pharmacist, describing the effects of Viagra taken with a muscle relaxant. Category:Episodes Category:Season 7